The Conduit and the Avatar
by Randoven
Summary: History has never had two Avatars... Ever... But, what if this generation was different? What if there was someone similar to the Avatar, born with the same destiny? ( Warnings: Language, Sexual Content(?), and violent themes in the future, pairings are unsure. )


The Conduit & the Avatar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar series, or any of the characters beside my own.

I shall begin the story now~!

Chapter one: Two Avatars?!

* * *

><p>Never before in history had there been two Avatars that were dwelling in the same time period. It had been described as imbalanced, and imperfect that would greatly tip the world out of balance. But only few had said perhaps having two Avatars was a good thing. It would bring an equal balance, but the power between the two could easily throw the world off its beam. If one had fallen into the wrong hands, and the other had fallen into the right hands, a war would surely break out, so, most viewed it as a good thing there wasn't two Avatars.<p>

But, there was something that was different with this generation. The Avatar known as Korra had lost her ties with the other Avatars besides Raava, and she fought for her guidance, unsure of her decisions, and how to act, seeking guidance from others, but most often didn't seem to help her. Thus, she had silently wished she had another Avatar to speak to, not that anyone else hadn't been that helpful, but she wanted someone who had insight on these kind of situations, and that would provide her with knowledge of what to do, and such. But perhaps… If the Universe was kind, it would grant her wishes...

* * *

><p>A female in her twenties silently traveled the streets, her hair cut rather short in a boyish fashion. Otherwise known as a 'pixie-cut' according to some females who had been the ones to style her hair? Bah… Not like she cared. Her hair was something that had been the least of her worries. Just staying in the shadows mattered to her really. The bindings that wrapped around her chest had squished her chest flat, giving her the look of a very feminine man. The baggy top fit her rather well, and the sleeves that were removed gave her a little bit more of a muscular edge to her. Changing the minds of those who had dare question her gender with this disguise on.<p>

"Ah… Just a few more hours until we reach Republic City, aren't you glad, Micah?" The female questioned her companion, her head turning, a wide smile playing on her normally stoic face. Her traveling companion wasn't… Someone you'd expect. It was a Snakehound, long and huge, a little bit like an Eelhound, but different. It had a mane that framed its scaly face, and traveled down its back, stopping at where the tail's base would be at. They also had fur that rested on the bit of their stomach, and touched where their elbows would be at, although it didn't rest on their hind legs. His black tongue flickered out, detecting heat and smells with it, before it returned to his mouth, giving him every single bit of Intel he needed about where everything had been placed at.

His amber eyes glowed in the darkness as he stalked beside his master, hissing lowly. His scales that resembled his mother's slid up against his master's unprotected arms, causing her to laugh softly. The female turned to face him, looking over the design her companion had… It reminded her of those snakes she saw in her village. What were they called..? Pythons… Yeah, that's it!

Ja'faar's tiny, yet rough hand reached up, touching the scales lightly, before roaming her hand towards his mane, gaining a purr from the dangerous looking beast. His tail swished in appreciation as his rather large head leaned forth, nuzzling against her cheek, a delightful hiss and a flick of the tongue escaping his deadly chops that were known to rip off limbs, and poison people if he wanted to, or his master did.

The female smiled a genuine smile, her other hand reaching up, briefly cupping where the beast's cheek would be at, her head rubbing against his own. They had stopped to display the affection they hadn't shown in so long. It was normally caused by the constant running from those who threatened their lives. But this once, they'd celebrate. They were so close to safety they could literally taste the city ahead.

Ja'faar's hands left the Snakehound's body as she straightened herself up, her abnormally pale eyes searching for something, before she had climbed atop of the Snakehound, her ankles tucking themselves under his warm belly that rumbled. Her hands found his mane and she clutched onto the obsidian fur with a shaky grip, her upper half leaning forward to the point her chest hovered a few inches above his powerful wide neck. Micah's body seemed to bend down before he bounded off, his paws slamming against the ground causing rather loud thuds as he sped up their journey to the city. His black tongue flickering out repeatedly, figuring out their way to the city with just a taste of the smells and feeling of the ground beneath him.

Her hands lifted up mimicking the way of how Waterbenders would direct boats, but instead of water, a visible wind gathered into a sphere, before she parted it, boosting the speed of her companion even farther, his hind legs briefly bending as his front legs lifted and tucked against his chest. Her hands stopped, beginning to cast outwards, the wind around them growing before she slammed her arms to her sides, and suddenly the two were up in the air, two spheres gathering under the pads of Micah's paws, as he literally took two more strong leaps towards the city, until they landed safely on a vehicle.

"Huh… That was our best landing yet. Good going Micah!" Ja'faar praised, patting his neck as she slowly slid off her companion, landing on the damaged seat. A sound suddenly blared, and the female found herself yelling out in fright. Before she knew it, her feet were faltering, one getting stuck in something in the vehicle. Her hands flailed, suddenly the wind picked up, fire flared from her hands, and the ground beneath the vehicle fell just enough for a tiny crater to be made. A startled gasp left her lips as she found herself slamming into the side of the vehicle known as a door, her abdomen singing with pain as she found herself hanging out the side of the car, her trapped ankle becoming twisted a painful surge building around it.

"Someone help get me out of this wheeled-beast! I am trapped in some sort of snare!" The white-haired female cried out, Micah howling right after her cry for help. ..Hopefully someone would come along and get her out of this situation.

* * *

><p>Korra had been riding upon Naga in a late night patrol… If that's what you would call it. Mako had joined her along with Bolin, and Asami. It was normal for them to do these kind of things. Normally the night patrols hadn't been so exciting, which would often lead to them messing around, and chatting about, discussing what their lives had been like after Korra had left. Asami and Mako had been seated in a car, while Bolin and Korra had been atop of Naga, keeping a slow pace as they scanned the streets.<p>

"The vines seem to be not so trouble-some now a days. I'm glad that most people around here have settled with the fact that they are living with spirits and such." Korra observed, a smile playing on her lips as Naga made a sound close to a grunt that was rather happy, if you could describe it as that. Bolin had been beaming behind her that she could practically feel the warmth of his smile on her back. Mako and Asami had been making small talk, often sharing their ideas about their thoughts on the situation they were placed in now. Bolin would pipe up about how he had been glad to be with Opal once again, something that truly made him feel happy. The Avatar felt a little bit out of place, only a little, but nonetheless, she was happy for them all… They seemed so happy, so very happy.

"Yeah, it's really green! I still am adjusting to them actually! I just happened to step on one the other day and it slapped me! And…" The rest of it didn't catch Korra's attention, in fact she had other things on her mind. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed listening to Bolin when he was so happy, and explaining funny things, but today, she felt a little off. Like her own self wasn't in balance anymore for some unknown reason. Her expression would appear clouded, as if she was battling herself, according to Tenzin. She was rather tense… It had been a few months since Kuvira's attempt to over throw the whole Earth Kingdom… Not one major threat had surfaced since then.

"Hey, Korra… Are you okay? You were kind of spaced out there." Asami spoke up, slowly pulling the car over in a stop. Korra had snapped out of her train of thought, forcing a smile as she waved off her friend. Naga stopped, shaking her head as a soft flop sounded as her ears flapped a little when she stopped. Her tail swayed as she stopped, the two friends sliding off her back, landing on the ground without much trouble.

"Of course I'm okay, Asami. You don't have to worry about it, really!" Korra reassured the female who had a look of suspicion as she climbed out of her vehicle with Mako. The two joined the other two, each one of the friends looked at one another, a smile playing on each of their features. They were together again, and, well, it made things a bit easier now that they weren't being chased down any more. Not many burdens hung over them like a gloomy cloud. It was rather… Nice. Just being able to be together and have conversations about this, and that. Being able to joke around, and express themselves freely without the weight of the world once again pushing down on them.

"So, how are things go-"

"Someone help me get out of this wheeled-beast! I am trapped in some sort of snare!" A voice interrupted Mako in the distance, a howl following afterwards. Naga immediately rose to her feet, Pabu making a chattering sound that sounded a little stressed to Bolin, then he had hopped off the male's shoulders, scurrying off towards the sound. The gang looked at each other before they got on, or in their transportations, but a little bit more mixed up this time. Asami with Bolin, and Mako, and Korra on Naga. And then, they sped off as fast as they could go, hurrying to where the voice came from.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you, down there," A voice started, drawing the female's attention to the people who looked rather frantic above her. Her pale eyes squinting as she tried to get a better look of things. The dull pain surging in her stomach beginning to build up. If somehow she gotten out of this without bruising, or bleeding, she'd be the luckiest person, in her books, to come from this kind of situation. Her eyes squeezed shut as a grunt of pain left her lips.<p>

"Are you okay?" The female who had begun the sentence at first had kneeled down, according to the vibrations within the ground that enhanced her sight a little more. Ja'faar let out a snarl in reply, Micah had whined at first, before he hissed. She knew he was being protective of her, but he really didn't need to intimidate the people who had been concerned with her wellbeing down here.

"Lay off, Micah." Her voice broke out, a bone-chilling tone, almost as frightening when Lin would be in a foul mood… Almost. The Snakehound growled lowly, his black tongue flickering out as he slowly lifted his head up, his wide neck seeming to slowly become thinner, his shoulders pushing back in a kind of relaxed way, his head popping out of the top of the crater, grunting to the Polarbeardog. His head slowly turned to face the Avatar, his amber eyes furiously glowing through the dark, a low hiss that sounded rich and calming left his throat as he leaned his head closer to her.

At first, it seemed like he was going to attack Korra, but instead he had been attempting to get her on his head so that he could lower her down to his master that had been tangled up in the seat-belt. The girl seemed to be confused at first, before she realized what he had been doing, or what she thought he had been doing. Slowly she stood on top of the hybrid's head, which had slid away from the edge, sliding down towards his owner. She immediately hopped down, kneeling down taking the stranger's ankle in her hand, wincing a little. It looked rather painful, the ankle was obviously twisted, and it had been pointing at her with a sickening bruise blooming around the belt. The seat-buckle had oddly been melted, as if a powerful flame had been placed to it, melting the metal down to a bubbly mess that had been burning the other's skin rather badly.

"..That looks like it hurts…" Korra mumbled to herself, causing the person to grunt in a silent agreement, shifting around as they waited patiently for her to help them out. She carefully extracted some water nearby, swirling it around briefly, before applying it to the bubbling metal. A hiss sounded as some steam came from the water and the melted metal. With careful concentration, she made it freeze over, causing the metal to become hardened, and covered in frost, which automatically began to chip, and with a little bit more of a push, the metal suddenly shattered.

"Looks like you're free now." The female behind Ja'faar told her, causing the female with white hair to look back at her, a tiny smile of gratitude appearing.

"Thank you, I'm just glad someone came before I had to burn, or cut off my own foot." Ja'faar replied jokingly, slowly slipping away from the seat belt, wincing as the pain surged throughout her leg. Her arms reached up as the other female had helped her onto her feet, well, foot, then slid her onto of the Snakehound, climbing on behind her. He hissed lowly, crouching down a little, before springing upwards, landing in front of the group that must've come with the girl.

"No problem. I'm just surprised you managed to get caught in something like that. Not many people get in those kinds of situations." The girl who sat behind her mused, sliding off Micah, going around to his side, lifting Ja'faar off the back of the Snakehound, setting her down on the ground.

"..I wasn't expecting to land in some kind of tin can with wheels, seats, and a deadly snare. So, I guess we both were surprised." Ja'faar replied, leaning on the girl for support as she looked towards the two males and other female. Micah's head hovered over her shoulder, his tongue flickering out, before he trotted towards the male with a curl, nudging his head against his stomach where a red-panda had apparently been hiding. The Snakehound barked, dragging his tongue across the red-panda's cheek, his tail whipping back and forth happily.

"Ah, um, don't worry Micah doesn't eat little things! He eats food that I already have prepared for him, plus he knows to only hunt fish if we do go hunting." Ja'faar quickly said, hearing the male's heart thud in his chest, and she could practically sense his dread. She forced herself away from the girl who had been helping her out, stumbling a little at first, before her ankle decided to give out on her. A hiss left her lips, her hands desperately trying to grab Micah's mane, failing as she fell forward. Luckily, she had been caught by someone.

"Got'cha..! Phew… Are you okay?" Someone asked, while she stood there processing why she had been staring at the ground, her fingers clutching onto the fabric she had managed to grab onto.

"Fine… Just, fine… Is that guy alright? His heart was going a mile a minute… He reminded me of a flying lemur being cornered by a snakehound." Ja'faar mumbled, pushing herself up as she glanced towards the other male. She watched as Micah moved away from the male, slipping his head underneath her one arm, slowly lifting her up with ease. A hiss left her lips as she stood up straight, her pale eyes boring holes into her wounded ankle. Micah moved his head to the side, allowing Ja'faar to put most of her weight on him. Her finger clutching onto his mane, as his head turned, allowing her to move to the side.

"I wasn't like that… Kind of…" Bolin mumbled, his head turning away as he slumped forward, pouting. His arms crossing causing Ja'faar to let out a tiny laugh.

"Right, tough guy." She mused, a smirk growing on her lips. Her mostly sightless eyes roamed over the group, the guidance of the spirits that allowed her to see, helped her out greatly. Her manipulation with the air allowed her to see as well, along with the earth. It was interesting how it worked really, but it never really was a big deal for her. Ever since she was young, she had been able to do so. It had become as natural as breathing and walking by now.

"So… I'm curious, where is a healing place where this…" Ja'faar gestured to her damaged ankle, straining to balance a little on her left leg, one of the boy's coming to her aid. "..Thank you… Anyways, where can this be healed in no time? I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"Um, there's a center nearby, but it's currently closed. But I'm a good healer!" The female she believed who was a water bender, offered, her smile practically glowing.

"Alright, then, I'll trust my ankle to you then." Ja'faar hummed, turning herself towards Micah, a silent message going between the two. Micah lowered himself down onto the ground, allowing Ja'faar to climb onto his back, making herself turn to the side as she let her ankles hang off his side. He lifted himself up, his tongue flickering out again as he rose up, passing between the two males, heading to the polar bear dog which had the girl who was trusted in healing his owner's ankle.

"We'll meet you guys at the docks, alright?" The female in front of her directed the polar bear dog around, taking off, Ja'faar following behind rather closely. Two thuds following behind the two as they sped off towards the docks.

"Well, while they're doing that, why don't we go grab something to eat, real fast?" Bolin piped up, causing Mako and Asami to laugh softly, both nodding in agreement as the climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Ja'faar pulled Micah to a halt, his tongue flickering out repeatedly as Naga had stopped, her owner standing beside her. She slid off Micah, wincing a little as she limbed towards Korra with the help of Micah.<p>

"Alright, so, just sit down beside the edge of the dock, and I'll heal your ankle." The female instructed, immediately Ja'faar did as she was told, sitting herself down, her ankle sticking out completely. The girl kneeled down beside her, some water coming from the sea, covering the girl's hands as she pressed them to the wounded ankle, making slight circular motions as the water began to glow, healing the injury slowly.

"Thanks… You've helped me twice, well, three times, counting that you've helped me stand, and such…" Ja'faar said slowly, a tiny smile playing on her lips as Korra had moved her hands away, revealing the now healed ankle that looked as if it hadn't been twisted, nor burned badly.

"No problem, it's kind of my duty to help people out." Korra replied, smiling as she stood up, assisting Ja'faar up once more. Her eyes focused on her eyes briefly, before she stared at her hair, a question rising up a little. "You don't look like anyone I've ever seen… I hate to be rude, but… Are you blind? Your eyes are so pale, like a very light red. Your hair is white as snow too… You look like you were born from snow, actually." Korra said softly, looking over the female silently.

"Ah… I actually don't know where I'm from. But, I was brought into Ba Sing Se when I was just a little kid. My eyes were the things that freaked out most people, you see, I was a slave, I am what they call an 'albino'. I hate being excluded for looking like this honestly. If I knew where I was born, I'd go there in a heartbeat, to see if there were others like me. But, now I'm here seeking two things… My son, and the Avatar, someone who was said to be like me." Ja'faar said, her eyes closing as she sighed softly. Korra went quiet, obviously surprised by this sudden explanation. Two gasps came from beside the two, a gaping Bolin had been off to the side, Asami had her hands to her mouth, and Mako just stood there, unsure how to react.

"Someone like you..?"

No… This person couldn't be…

Could they..?

Another avatar?!

* * *

><p>Phew, that took forever... xwx;<p>

I'd appreciate you if you'd review, and tell me what you think, that'd help me out very much! :)

I'll be continuing it though, I really like the idea of the story, even if it isn't that original-ish, I dunno if I'll do pairings, but yeah. xD


End file.
